Sarah Vargas
Sarah Vargas is a cornerback impala for the Miami Tropics. Biography While it does not seem that weird anymore that females are playing professional sports, it can still make some people feel weird about females playing football. And it was no different in a small southern town of Canton, Mississippi. Who would have thought that a lithe antelope ("That's impala to you") would run toe to toe defensively with a wide receiver and even get up to intercept the ball away? In the case of Sarah Vargas, that is a reality; a reality she really enjoyed to do. Born and raised in Canton, Sarah is all American even though her great-grandparents migrated from a tribe in south Africa. While you do not normally see it from this particular impala, her parents made sure that she remembers where her ancestors came from and she does show it off from time to time by wearing some of the tribal flair her mother made for her. In fact, her mother gave her an African name of Sauda, which means beautiful and dark skinned; which is both true when you ask anyone else that knows her. As an only child, Sarah spent a good amount of her childhood watching her mother cook. She always looked forward to Sundays when her mother's family come together for the weekly feast. Sarah found football one Sunday, at the age of eight, when she wandered over to the living room and watched her uncles watch a game on the big television. She heard them cheer and jeer as she watched 'the enormous guys' run and tackle while handling a small ball. "What are they doing?" she asked one of them with the answer being 'big men stuff; you wouldn't understand'. Throughout that season she would watch the games and try to ask questions only to be shunned every time. Once the season ended, she forgot about it since she wasn't going to get anywhere from her uncles. Her athletic ability also started at that age as she took up running and various track games. Her speed at her age was something the coaches picked up on early and, after a gracious permission from her mother, Sarah was out at the track camp running drills. Her speed, known by the coaches there, neared that of cheetahs twice her age. Once she entered middle school, she easily joined the track team and has done quite well for herself making podium in 75% of the races. It wasn't until the last year of middle school when she started looking at the boys football team practice. That's when she met Tyler Falko, a Spanish goat and the team's second string quarterback, and that's when their connection first started. Whenever there wasn't school or practice, they got together to do studies and talk football; mostly football talk and mostly from him telling her the inner working of the game. Sarah easily picked up on everything and she even started to play a few backyard games with Tyler and his friends. With the number of positions she played over the weeks, she felt more comfortable playing defense where she could keep up with the wide receivers and surprise them with her leap at the balls. The news of Sarah wanting to play football in high school did not go well with her parents nor her uncles. They all insisted that she was too beautiful to play football and that she should stick to her track running and that would be final. But none of that stopped her as she found her way into late practices and even pick up games at the park running with the boys and showing them what she is made of. She never really made it to the school team during high school but her abilities never lapsed between her running track and then running drills with Tyler. Once graduation came, Sarah's parents wanted her to stay within the community and go to college there. But she already accepted a scholarship at a college in New Mexico. That meant leaving all of her family and especially Tyler who she had drawn very close to. Sarah fared well in college, her major being in finance, but she never really participated in track. Instead, she signed up in the state wide arena football league, where her name became known around the area. Her quickness, her jump range, and her size made for a very impressive cornerback for the team over the next four years. The coaches and most of the fans that watched her said that she should try to join pro football. Once she graduated college, Sarah went back to her hometown in Mississippi to spend time with her family and tell them that she will be joining the UFFL the following year. The family were still disappointed about the news but, since she is an adult and is able to make her own decisions, they supported her decision. During the year off, she managed to meet up with Tyler once more at Florida. His career unfortunately came to an end after a serious knee injury during his second year at Faxwell but he still graduated in business management and is currently coaching a cub league there. Upon declaring for the draft, she said she will do her best for the both of them." Interview How would your defensive player respond to the question, "Describe your most memorable play in college? It was my second year at arena football; this particular game was a real close one. Last two minutes of the game and the other team was behind. We all knew they were going to throw the ball out and, as expected on the third down, they were going for it. Their wide receiver was a very quick fox and I was matched against him. The play started; we both ran the same route. There was a jump and a hard landing at the end zone. The referees ran over to inspect the end result and they found the ball deeply cradled onto me. Interception! I ended up saving the game for us. What is your player's favorite vacation spot? What do they like to do there? ' New Mexico has some great parks! They are the perfect place to just relax and listen to the sounds of nature. Hopefully, in my off seasons, I will go to many more around the country. '''Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? ' If there is a good vibe with the team, then she will gladly stay with the team for as long as she can. But she will not be too cheap when it comes to renewals. '''What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? She already has a good diet and she is steadily running at parks and the track. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Miami Category:2017 draftees Category:Cornerbacks Category:Antelope